


If That's Not Love

by InsomniacCoffee



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bradley and Dakota roast each other and I live for it, Bradley just wants Carla, Crack, Elliot has a drug safety program, Forgive me for I have sinned, Melissa wants to drug deal, Milo's just probably in the corner somewhere idk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCoffee/pseuds/InsomniacCoffee
Summary: Time Travel? To Save Carla? What Happens Next Will Shock You.





	If That's Not Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon the convo I’ve had in the #Carley4life chat in Milo Murphy's Law Amino which gives me life; this is purely crack and I honestly regret nothing-The ending is rushed purely due to writer’s block but since I've all written is angst, here's some pure fun. Or something. 
> 
> The obligatory title here is based off the first romantic song in existence; If That’s Not Love by The Naked Brothers Band.

_And before you know it we are there._

_On top of the world, it seems._

_I don’t know who or why, or where._

_If that’s not love, then what is?_

* * *

 

"Alright students, because of the recent drug problem that's been going around with you young ones, the school has decided to reinstate the drug-free program." Principal Milder explained to a class of now groaning students, "Now, now hold your excitement. Since the board of education has decided to spend the funding on a private jet this time, we can't exactly acquire the licensing rights to the official drug-free programs so instead Elliot Decker has graciously volunteered his time to teach you all why you shouldn't use drugs."

"But isn't it statistically proven that those programs never work?" Melissa pointed out.

Principal Milder shrugged, "Whatever makes the school look good enough to get a raise in the budget is good enough to me. Now, Elliot, the floor is yours." She left before the students could complain.

"Finally!" Elliot shouted from the hallway before he walked to the classroom. He had a suitcase with him on one hand and his stop sign on the other. He looked at the classroom of clearly uncomfortable and annoyed students, “Alright as Principal Milder said I am in charge of the drug-free program! Which I have decided to name ‘Elliot’s Drug-Free Safety Program’ or...EDFSP for short.” He really should have thought for a better name.

“Please let Murphy’s Law take over...” Zack muttered under his breath to which Milo could hear. Honestly, he wished the same.

Every minute that Elliot talked only confirmed it; Elliot’s Drug-Free Safety Program was Murphy’s Law in itself.

 “Alright, now that we got that out of the line I’ll be showing you guys how people end up selling drugs and what ends up happening to those that do.”

Melissa rose her hand.

 Elliot sighed, clearly not liking the fact of being interrupted, “Yeah?”

 “So how do cops end up finding out who sells drugs anyway?”

 “Easy, you just gotta find whose a drug user, strike up a plea bargain and it won’t take long to find who sells them.”

 “So how do you find out who is using drugs?” Melissa was taking notes at this point.

 Bradley half watched Melissa's slow descent to drug dealing in half interest as he stared out the window. He had to push a kid off to get the window seat since it just felt like one of those days. Those days where you just end up staring out at the window pondering what decisions led to you now sitting in a middle school classroom, listening to a guy who clearly only watched Drug PSAs as a credible source for drugs.

 It seemed like Murphy’s Law was this stupid program in the end which made Bradley kind of hate life just a bit more. He really couldn’t remember when he was last happy as Elliot was with his job or Milo with...being Milo.

 He did remember a time. He couldn’t lie to himself. In fact, the mere thought of it made his heart beat rapidly and his plant arm grip the desk ever so tightly. He could remember her name as if it was etched permanently in his mind.

_Carla._

He quickly shook off those thoughts. There was no way he would think about her. Especially now.

He wouldn’t think about first meeting her. He wouldn’t think about the amount of joy she brought in the few moments they had together. Those moments that he’d replay in his mind every night before he went to bed because he feared he would forget her.

He was thinking about her in the end. Dang, it.

Bradley sighed as he knew that there was no use in trying to remember. She would eventually be forgotten, be a part of a fading memory. But her presence wouldn’t.

As he contemplated over her, he saw something in the window that distracted him. He recognized the car parked in the corner and a curly-haired man with a hideous tracksuit step out of it. He was...Montana...? No, Dakota. Right. That dude Milo wouldn’t shut up about when he spoke about the pistachio attack.

He saw Dakota walk across the street to...himself? And that other dude who he guessed was Cavendish. The...first Dakota he saw tapped the other Dakota. After a few exchanging of words and handing what looked like a pamphlet, the other Dakota walked away. The first Dakota took his place and quickly pushed Cavendish aside when a giant twine ball was barreling past the street.

He realized there was more to this than he realized. And for some reason, Carla was on his mind. That gave enough strength for him to open the window and discreetly jump off to a nearby tree. After some not so stealth climbing down, he ran towards where the other Dakota was, “Hey! What the heck is going on?”

Dakota paused and turned around, “Oh it’s you, that plant kid.”

“It’s Bradley thank you very much! Now, why are there two of you?”

Dakota stiffened before returning to his relaxed attitude that honestly reminded Bradley of those people Elliot most likely is lecturing students to not approach. Whatever. Screw rules, “Listen, it’s none of your business, kid. Just go back to school or something and forget you ever saw anything.”

“Why are there two of you?” He repeated, “you stepped out of that car and talked to the other...you. And then you seemed to have saved your....oh.”

“What?”

“I just managed to figure this out faster than your partner did for the entire season.”

Dakota cursed under his breath, “Listen, just don’t tell Cavendish about it alright?”

“So what you’re saying is...that you bring back Cavendish by preventing the accident to ever happen in the first place?”

“Hey, I never said that!”

That finally sparked an idea in him.

"Move away loser, I've got someone to save!” Bradley shouted as he shoved Dakota and ran towards the car. How a small 13-year-old half human boy could push a grown adult so forcibly is unknown. It’s clear that a young boy’s strength is limitless when it comes to true love; for Bradley, it was Carla.

Bradley quickly jumped in the car and realized he had no key. But he quickly found the loose wires under the wheel and quickly set himself to work. How he could hotwire a car when he was barely the legal limit of driving is a mystery.

Thankfully those years of playing racing games finally paid off. He managed to start the engine only in time for Dakota to start banging on the windows, “Look, kid, you don’t know what you’re doing! You could get yourself hurt or worse doing this!”

Bradley rolled the window just a little. It was enough for them to make eye contact past the glass, “Oh, Dakota. If only there was someone who loved you.”

“Why, you little-!”

He quickly found the machine to choose the date and time and punched in the date he knew by heart. Within a moment, a portal was created and he quickly drove before he could hear Dakota finish his sentence.

After a few moments of traveling through a weird wormhole, he finally reached his destination. It would be the morning of the field trip and if he was timing was correct...

He saw a school bus pull up. Bradley smiled triumphantly as he quickly got out of the car and hid behind some crates. He saw himself and the rest of the students as they took pictures of the yacht and Principal Milder explaining more of the trip. He had to call...himself but how?

He quickly found a pebble and threw it, landing straight at Bradley. Thanks to his plant arms, his motor skills were practically through the roof.

Bradley rubbed his head once he felt something hit his head. He saw a hand and hair poking out of a crate so he quickly departed from the group to approach the person who hit him, “Alright, you clown, I caught you-“

He paused once he saw himself...with a plant arm? “What the...?”

“No time to explain!” Bradley whisper shouted as he pulled Bradley (who he was just going to nickname Brad because this was already confusing to him), “Listen, I come from the future and I’ve come to warn you about something.”

Brad raised an eyebrow, suspicious but obviously concerned, “is it something with the plant arm?”

“No! Something more important. Once you get on that yacht, you will find someone important. Meaningful and even your true love. Murphy’s Law will take in and cause a huge storm. Unfortunately, she won’t make it but I’ve come from the future to warn you about it! Save her at all costs!”

“Really? What’s her name?”

“Carla. The best ice cream machine you’ll ever meet.”

Brad laughed, “You really know how to crack me up. In love with an ice cream machine?! Who does that?”

“You...us apparently.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Bradley! Where are you?” Principal Milder called out.

“I better get going. But if I ever find this Carla you speak of, I’m sure I’ll try to save her.” He was obviously mocking.

Bradley knew himself. But he knew that the moment Brad saw Carla, he would believe him alright, “Fine, just promise me and good luck.”

Brad nodded and ran off to the rest of his classmates who were now boarding the dock.

Now all he had to do was wait. He glanced back at the car.

Oh yeah, he didn’t have to wait.

He started up the car again and decided to go hours forward in the future. He admittedly didn’t remember when it was exactly that they returned from the trip but knew it was the same day. Considering how night never fell.

He only had to wait a few moments saw the remnants of the ship finally land, seeing that everyone seemed to have arrived safely in one piece. Once again, he stepped out of the car and hid behind crates.

He glanced amongst the crowd of students and ashamed teachers as they tried to collect themselves from the day’s events. Even though it felt so long ago, he certainly felt like it was yesterday with just how vividly he could remember the day.

As he saw the teachers and students slowly prepare for the school bus ride home, he saw Bradley amongst the crowd. With Carla right beside him.

Overcome with joy, he could almost cry and scream in delight. Oh how badly he wanted to run and hug Carla. He did know, however, that he would disappear soon. He did alter the future after all so it was expected, but he didn’t regret a single moment of it.

He saw Brad look at him and give him a thumbs up, showing that he did believe him in the end if the presence of Carla wasn’t enough. He hauled Carla to the school bus before they could exchange words but that was okay. He was content.

He waited more minutes and nothing happened to him. Even after the school bus long since left and the moon was rapidly rising, he was still there. Still alive.

Confusion set on him heavily. Could it be possible something happened on the way that caused him to lose Carla? His heart sank at that idea but he knew for certain that he shouldn’t jump to conclusions.

He went back to the car and punched in the current date and time, only choosing to go a minute afterward so he could give the car back to Dakota. He (hopefully) got what he wanted after all. And if not, he could just stage some accident on Milo so Dakota could use the car. Yeah. That would work.

He drove the car once he entered the date and time. Once he arrived, he saw a rather pissed off Dakota standing on the side of the street almost like he was expecting him.

Bradley got out of the car, already expecting a reprimand from him.

“Did you realize what you just did? You could have gotten other people hurt or even yourself! What kind of reason do you have to do this anyway?”

Bradley shrugged, “if you knew what love was, then you’d understand.”

“You’re like 9.”

“I’m 13, basically a teenager. Clearly, I know what love is. And it’s too late anyway, I already fixed it and got what I wanted!”

“You don’t know what you just did. You could have done a time paradox or worse! Gods know how long you went back, you probably screwed up your future family or something.”

“Well I’m still standing, aren’t I? That seat over there is mine and Elliot is still talking about drug safety. I’d say things are as it should be.”

Dakota at this point was frankly tired of arguing with a 9, sorry 13, year old kid. And it was clear that, for whatever reason, he didn’t alter the timeline enough to create two versions of himself. Which was good because he couldn’t imagine having to drag this kid with him to the island, “Alright, fine. Have it your way. But you better promise not to do this stuff again.”

“Fine. Now, if you excuse me, I have a terrible program to sit through but it’s sure a lot better than listening to you.” With that, he turned and walked away.

He managed to climb back up and took his seat again. Thankfully Elliot or other classmates didn’t notice due to the lights being off as they were watching some Drug PSAs off of a VHS (those still existed?). No other Bradley was there and he still had his plant arm. Things seemed to be as they should be.

Thankfully, the school day was over and Elliot’s Drug-Free Safety Program was done (for the day at least). As he was getting things out of his locker, he noticed Zack, Melissa and Milo approach him.

“Hey Bradley, we’re thinking of hanging out today. Wanna come?” Melissa offered.

“You probably shouldn’t.” Zack warned, “Elliot’s program already put too many thoughts in her head.”

“It’s not like my grades will guarantee a scholarship anyway.” She said as she punched Zack in the arm before turning to face him, “We’re really just planning on going to the park and let Murphy’s Law do its thing.”

Bradley would’ve said yes but he quickly remembered Carla, “Oh sorry, I’ve got plans today. Maybe another time though.”

“Oh sorry about that! Then maybe next week or something!” Milo smiled cheerfully to which Bradley gave his own small smile back.

Afterward, Bradley ran all the way back home. It was a long run home which made him sweaty and dizzy from having run so long but he didn’t care. Tossing his shoes and backpack by the living room, he ran upstairs to his room.

He didn’t know what to expect but what he saw completely erased all of his worries.

Carla was there.

And things were alright now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was entertaining enough and thanks so much for reading!  
> If anyone ever wants to chat with me over anything, request something or scream over the season 2 finale, feel free to contact me on [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/ssbc8m8) and/or [Tumblr](https://insomniac-pens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
